Je vous aime
by Dijah-hime
Summary: Hanya ada dua pilihan. Menyatakan perasaan pada sahabat baik yang terlebih dianggapnya kakak atau bertunangan dengan gadis pilihan ibunya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan hal'itu'... Selamat Hari SasuSaku! ::For SSFD::


**::.. Je vous aime ..::**

**Presented by Dijah-hime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Dedicated for SasuSaku Fan Day (SSFD)~**

**Warning: AU, OOC (?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ini adalah Shōrigaoka Academy, salah satu sekolah ternama di Kyoto. Sekolah yang dibangun atas kerja sama dari Gubernur Kyoto dengan salah satu bangsawan asal Prancis. Bangunan sekolah yang sekilas mirip dengan Katedral itu memiliki tampak depan berupa benteng dan berbentuk runcing-runcing penuh dengan hiasan pada hampir semua bagian ujung atas bangunan tersebut. Benar-benar melambangkan arsitektur gotik khas Eropa.<p>

Bangunan depan sekolah ini mempunyai lima pintu masuk, masing-masing di bawah sebuah portal, terbesar di tengah sebagai pintu utama. Portal utama ini mempunyai pintu dobel, ambang atasnya setengah lingkaran, dikelilingi oleh enam lapis pelengkung patah yang masing-masing penuh dengan ornamen berupa pahatan relief. Tepat di atas pintu utama terdapat sebuah jendela roda—jendela besar berbentuk lingkaran mempunyai jari-jari seperti roda—dengan hiasan jalinan kurva lurus dari batu yang membentuk pola mengagumkan menyerupai bunga mawar. Jendela yang lebih dikenal dengan _rose window_ tersebut terdapat di bangunan sebelah Utara dan Selatan Shōrigaoka Academy.

Sekolah berkelas atas ini tentu bukan sembarang orang yang dapat memasukinya. Seluruh murid di Shōrigaoka Academy terkenal dengan memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata, sopan santun yang selalu dijunjung tinggi, dan tidak ketinggalan selera _fashion_ mereka yang bagus. Tetapi, tentu saja Shōrigaoka Academy tidak hanya menerima murid dari golongan strata atas saja. Karena bagi pemilik sekolah ini sendiri, sekolah berkelas hanya untuk orang-orang yang memiliki "kemampuan" bukannya kekayaan. Jadi, jangan kaget jika kalian menemukan ada beberapa murid dari kalangan bawah yang berada di sekolah ini, mereka tentunya dibiayai seratus persen oleh Academy.

Para murid Shōrigaoka Academy memiliki seragam khas gaya aristokrat Eropa, dengan warna hitam-hitam yang berkesan gotik serupa dengan arsitektur bangunan sekolah mereka. Untuk seragam anak perempuan berupa blus hitam lengan pendek berhiaskan renda dilapisi _vest_ hitam model jaring dengan dekorasi pita di atasnya. Juga rok selutut berlipit warna hitam plus _stocking_ selutut dan sepatu pantofel hitam. Untuk seragam anak laki-laki berupa kemeja hitam lengan pendek, _vest_ hitam dengan paduan _skinny tie_. Juga celana hitam panjang dan sepatu kulit yang juga berwarna hitam.

Selain terkenal dalam bidang akademis, para murid Shōrigaoka Academy juga sudah memenangkan banyak kejuaraan olahraga baik dalam taraf provinsi, nasional, sampai internasional. Seperti sekarang ini, kalian bisa melihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang tengah bertanding basket di lapangan olahraga Academy. Kaki-kaki mereka bergerak sangat lincah saling berebut bola layaknya atlet profesional. Bunyi decitan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai lapangan menimbulkan bunyi bising yang lebih terdengar sebagai pemicu adrenalin bagi mereka untuk terus mencetak angka dan saling memperketat pertahanan agar tidak kebobolan nilai.

Seorang murid perempuan berparas cantik yang tengah duduk di kursi kayu tribun penonton itu tersenyum tipis begitu melihat seorang pemuda dengan cekatan menghindari dua pemain lawannya, dengan gerakan cepat pemuda itu melompat dan melakukan _slam dunk_ dengan sempurna. Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya begitu melihat sang pemuda tadi melambaikan tangan senang ke arahnya. Dia tidak membalas lambaian tangan pemuda berambut model raven tersebut, gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

Saat kalian melihat gadis itu lebih dekat, kalian akan merasakan aura yang sangat "berbeda" dari gadis-gadis remaja pada umumnya. Lihatlah saat dia menyilangkan kakinya dengan sangat perlahan, menumpukan kedua tangan di atas lututnya dengan sangat anggun. Wajahnya sangat tenang, dia hanya berbicara seperlunya, dan dapat mengatur emosi dengan sangat baik. Gadis yang terlihat dewasa, sangat berkelas seperti seorang _Lady_.

"Ternyata kau masih saja membenci pelajaran olahraga ya, Haruno?"

Gadis merah muda itu memalingkan wajahnya ke gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan sekarang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Begitulah... Yamanaka sendiri, kenapa tidak ikut olahraga?" Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum kecil saat melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin. Jadi tidak masalah..."

Gadis merah muda itu melemparkan pandangannya ke depan, kembali menatap teman-teman lelaki sekelas mereka yang masih seru memperebutkan bola berwarna merah bata tersebut. Tangannya terulur ke belakang, menarik rambut sepunggungnya yang dikepang longgar ke depan dan menjatuhkannya tepat di bahu kirinya, "Aku dengar kau sudah sembuh sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Gadis pirang itu agak gelagapan dibuatnya, "Ah! Iya, aku mengaku... karena hari ini olahraga jam terakhir aku jadi malas. Kau tahu, sangat tidak mengenakkan pulang dengan badan lengket penuh keringat. Yeiks!" Gadis pirang itu meniru gerakan orang ingin muntah, membuat gadis merah muda di sebelahnya melempar senyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Haruno-san..."

Kedua gadis itu serentak membalikkan badan mereka, agak bingung mendapati seorang pemuda yang bertingkah gugup di hadapan mereka—ralat, bertingkah gugup di hadapan gadis bermahkota merah muda itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis merah muda itu sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ujar pemuda berambut cokelat model _spike_ itu gugup.

Gadis pirang yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh sang pemuda hanya bisa tersenyum jahil pada gadis di sampingnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Gadis merah muda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak bangkit, dia mulai melangkah turun dari tribun penonton. Pemuda itu bergeming sebentar, tapi sejurus kemudian dia sudah mengikuti gadis itu turun ke bawah.

Pemuda raven itu bersiap di bawah ring, tangannya sudah siaga untuk menerima operan dari teman setimnya. Tapi tidak sengaja kedua atensinya menangkap sosok merah muda yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berada tidak jauh dari pinggir lapangan bersama seorang pemuda. Mereka telihat sedang berbicara serius. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai bermunculan di kepala pemuda tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya dia merasa sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya lalu sepertinya dia membentur sesuatu. Setelah itu, semuanya benar-benar gelap.

**::.. Je vous aime ..::  
><strong>

Pemuda berambut model raven itu mengerang kecil, matanya mulai terbuka. Kepalanya masih agak berat, rasanya dia ingin tidur lebih lama lagi. Tapi perasaan sangat senang menyelimuti hatinya begitu mendapati sosok merah muda yang sangat dikenalnya sekarang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu langsung melebarkan manik onyx-nya untuk melihat jelas sosok di hadapannya. Yah, walau raut wajah gadis itu agak kesal nampaknya.

"Kau harusnya berkonsentrasi saat bermain, Sasuke."

Pemuda itu hanya meringis pelan, dia beranjak bangkit dan gadis itu langsung membantunya.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Sai dan Neji yang menbawamu ke UKS tadi. Mereka bilang kepalamu terbentur bola dan wajahmu menabrak tiang ring," gadis itu mulai membuka suaranya kembali.

Sasuke sebenarnya agak sebal mendengar ocehan panjang gadis di hadapannya ini, tapi melihat raut wajah khawatir dan suara-suara kesal gadis itu membuatnya nyaman. Dia tidak ambil pusing kenapa ia merasakan itu. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum, yang langsung ditangkap oleh kedua emerald milik sang gadis di depannya. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar lalu menghela napas panjang,

"Sepertinya aku terlalu khawatir padamu, ya? Kalau sudah bisa tersenyum seperti itu artinya kau baik-baik saja."

"Haha... tentu saja, Sakura. Terima kasih, ya. Kau yang melakukan ini?" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk plester putih yang terekat di tulang hidung dan pelipis kanannya.

Gadis merah muda itu, Sakura, mengangguk. Dia beranjak duduk di sisi tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Dan terima kasih karena mengkhawatirkanku," sambung Sasuke.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya, tumben pemuda di depannya ini mengulang-ulang ucapan terima kasih padanya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum tipis menanggapi, "Tentu saja. Aku ini kan sahabatmu."

Saat gadis itu mengatakannya entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menyelusup di dalam hati Sasuke, rasanya dia ingin membalas ucapan gadis itu tapi kemudian memilih diam.

' Ya. Karena aku sahabatmu, Sakura.'

"Sakura, laki-laki tadi siapa?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap dalam ke emerald di hadapannya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Laki-laki yang mana maksudmu?"

"Saat di pinggir lapangan tadi," tambah Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, kelihatan berpikir.

"Ah, aku lupa menanyakan namanya," gadis itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, terkekeh pelan ke arah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa _sweatdropped_ melihat kelakuan sahabatnya tersebut, "Hn. Dia bilang apa padamu?"

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku tadi."

DEG

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju jendela besar yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidur Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih memusatkan kedua onyx-nya mengikuti gerakan gadis tersebut, "Lalu?"

Sakura diam, tangannya menggapai gorden di sisi jendela dan menariknya menutupi seluruh kaca jendela. Membuat cahaya-cahaya oranye langit senja itu tidak bisa lagi membias masuk ke dalam ruangan,

"Aku menolaknya."

Sasuke menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas. Dia tersenyum. Rasanya sangat senang mendengar jawaban yang sesuai harapannya tersebut.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, Sasuke. Tugas sebagai komite disiplin masih menunggu kita di kelas," Sakura berbalik dan berujar tegas pada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, "Memangnya ada murid yang harus dihukum lagi?" tanyanya malas dan mulai beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Ya, tapi hanya satu orang. Kurasa tidak akan makan waktu lama," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

**::.. Je vous aime ..::  
><strong>

"Ah! Soal-soal ini terlalu banyak, Sakura..." seorang pria berambut jabrik pirang mulai menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia semakin kesal begitu mendapati gadis yang sejak tadi diteriakinya hanya diam tak bereaksi apa pun.

Sakura yang sejak tadi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada kini terlihat menutup kedua matanya begitu tahu pemuda jabrik di depannya bersiap membuka mulut dan ingin menumpahkan kekesalan padanya lagi.

"Sudahlah Naruto, soal-soal itu tidak akan selesai jika kau terus mengeluh."

Suara bariton seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kelas membuat pemuda berambut jabrik tadi terdiam, tangannya mulai memainkan pulpen dan bergerak mencoreti kertas-kertas soal di mejanya.

Sasuke langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan meja guru. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah gadis itu yang masih menutupkan kedua matanya, lalu kembali memerhatikan Naruto yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau aku tidak masuk sekolah selama sebulan ini karena mengikuti Kejuaraan Tenis—"

"Aku tahu. Bahkan kau menjadi juara pertama. Selamat ya, Naruto!" ucap Sasuke polos sambil memasang senyumannya ke arah pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

Naruto agak ngeri melihatnya, tapi kemudian dia memamerkan cengiran khasnya, "Hehe... terima kasih. Jadi, menurutku tidak seharu—"

"Kakashi-sensei tidak ingin nilai-nilaimu jatuh karena hal itu, Naruto. Mengertilah," ucap Sakura yang sudah membuka kedua matanya.

"Ingat kita sudah kelas dua belas," Sasuke menimpali.

Naruto menggeram kesal melihat kedua anggota komite disiplin di hadapannya ini terus saja memotong ucapannya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Naruto mendecih kesal ke arah mereka, tapi kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi untuk menjawab kertas-kertas soalnya.

Selang lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto sudah menyelesaikan seluruh "hukumannya". Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan mulai memijit tangan kanannya yang terasa kaku akibat terlalu lama menulis. Sasuke menghampiri meja Naruto dan membaca sekilas hasil pekerjaan pemuda jabrik itu, "Lumayan juga."

Naruto tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri, "Tentu saja! Oh, ya. Aku mendengar banyak hal tentang kalian Sasuke, Sakura."

Sakura yang masih bergeming dengan posisi awalnya—kedua matanya kembali menutup—tidak memberi reaksi apapun atas pernyataan Naruto.

"Misalnya?" tanya Sasuke yang masih sibuk merapikan kertas-kertas soal Naruto.

"Kalian itu kan terkenal banyak menolak siswa yang menyatakan perasaan pada kalian. Aku terkejut begitu tahu ternyata kalian tidak berpacaran," ujar Naruto serius sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Kami ini bersahabat, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sambil memasukkan hasil kerja Naruto ke dalam sebuah map besar berwarna hitam.

Diam...

Naruto mulai membereskan peralatan menulisnya dan bersiap menyandang ranselnya,

"Saat pertama kali melihat kalian berdua aku selalu berpikir bahwa kalian adalah sepasang kekasih."

Kali ini Naruto tidak lagi menuggu tanggapan pemuda raven itu karena dia sudah melangkah menuju pintu kelas. Saat tangannya hampir menggapai pegangan pintu dia berbalik,

"Hei, kenapa kalian tidak coba berpacaran saja?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Naruto itu membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memalingkan wajah ke arah Sasuke.

"Ha-ha. Kau lucu Naruto," ujar Sasuke tertawa hambar.

Padahal jauh di lubuk hatinya Sasuke benar-benar senang mendengar penuturan _to the point_ Naruto tentang dirinya dan Sakura. Benar-benar senang...

**::.. Je vous aime ..::  
><strong>

Kedua remaja itu sudah meninggalikan Shōrigaoka sejak tadi. Kini mereka sedang berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Tidak, bukannya tidak mampu membayar ongkos kereta ataupun bus, bahkan mereka memiliki mobil dan supir pribadi di rumah masing-masing. Tapi keduanya lebih memilih berjalan kaki baik saat pergi ataupun pulang ke Academy—jika hujan, tentu lain ceritanya. Toh, rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Dan di saat-saat seperti ini mereka akan saling bertukar cerita tentang masalah apapun yang sedang ingin mereka perbincangkan. Bisa tentang kehidupan di rumah atau cerita menarik di Academy, dan mereka selalu melemparkan argumen masing-masing tentang masalah apapun walau kebanyakan masalah itu sebenarnya tidak penting sama sekali. Dan hal tersebut selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil, karena keduanya yang sama-sama keras kepala. Tapi menit selanjutnya mereka akan kembali berbaikan karena si pemuda, ya si pemuda... tidak bisa bertahan lama jika didiamkan oleh sahabat perempuannya tersebut.

Tapi hari ini mereka melangkah beriringan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Sakura sebenarnya agak bingung, biasanya Sasukelah yang paling berisik jika mereka sedang pulang bersama seperti ini. Dia agak terkejut saat merasakan tangan tegap pemuda di sebelahnya kini menggenggam tangannya erat. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, mendapati pemuda beriris onyx itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura langsung memberikan senyum terbaiknya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan mereka begitu sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumah Sakura. Setelah menekan bel, gadis itu berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Dielusnya lembut wajah pemuda itu menggunakan tangan kanannya,

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Kau jadi aneh, Sasuke."

"Aa?" Sasuke yang belum hilang rasa kagetnya hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala tanda ia mengiyakan ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Nah, begitu baru Sasuke-ku," ucap Sakura sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"Kau jadi terlihat seperti kakakku, Sakura." Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya ke arah gadis merah muda itu.

"Tentu saja. Saat _aniki_-mu pergi ke luar negeri, aku kan sudah menjadi kakakmu, Sasuke."

Sakura mencubit wajah pemuda di depannya gemas sebelum dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sasuke tersenyum miris menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menghilang karena pintu gerbang otomatis itu semakin bergerak menutup.

'Kakak, ya?'

**::.. Je vous aime ..::  
><strong>

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju rumah kediamannya yang hanya dua blok dari rumah sahabatnya tersebut. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan cepat dia melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Sasuke melangkah cepat ke tangga utama untuk langsung menuju kamarnya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti begitu sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya datang dari ruang keluarga.

"Kau pulang telat, Sasuke."

"Ibu!" Sasuke langsung berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang berkacak pinggang ke arahnya.

"Kapan kalian pulang? Kenapa tidak beri kabar dulu...," wajahnya tersenyum senang begitu dia juga mendapati ayahnya berada di ruang keluarga.

"Seharusnya kau cek ponselmu, Sasuke," ucap wanita berambut hitam panjang itu sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita makan malam sekarang. Pasti kau lapar kan, Sasuke."

Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto, langsung menarik tangan anaknya menuju ruang makan.

"Tapi aku belum ganti baju, bu." Sasuke melirik bingung ke arah ibunya yang kelihatan sangat bersemangat itu.

"Tidak apa. Ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku, yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya sebelum mengangguk ke arah ibunya.

Sasuke melahap makan malamnya dengan cepat. Dia agak kecewa begitu tahu bistik itu bukan buatan ibunya. Padahal Sasuke sudah sangat rindu memakan masakan ibunya yang sekarang ia tahu sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan pekerjaannya sebagai desainer ternama dan sibuk mengadakan pergelaran busana di luar negeri. Tetapi, di saat yang sama Sasuke tentu senang melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah berada di rumah sekarang. Karena biasanya kedua orang tua Sasuke hanya pulang sebulan sekali. Pemuda itu mencuri lihat ke arah kedua orang tuanya, tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan makan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Sasuke begitu mereka telah selesai makan malam, semua peralatan makan pun sudah diungsikan ke dapur oleh para pelayan.

"Kita akan pindah ke Paris, Sasuke," ujar Mikoto tenang.

"Pindah?" jelas terdengar rasa kaget dari nada suara pemuda raven itu.

"Ya, besok kita akan pindah. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Ibu sedang sibuk merencanakan pergelaran busana di sana. Dan ayahmu, dia akan membantu Itachi dalam mengurus perusahaan kita di Prancis. Kita semua jadi bisa berkumpul di sana," sambung Mikoto.

"Secepat itu?" raut kaget dan sedih terpancar dari wajah Sasuke.

Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat.

"Lalu, sekolahku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kami bisa mengurusnya saat di Paris."

Sasuke diam.

"Dan ada satu hal lagi. Di sana kau akan bertunangan dengan gadis plihan Ibu. Ibu sudah bertemu dengannya. Kalian pasti akan cocok, Sasuke!" Mikoto menaruh sebuah foto tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam memperhatikan selembar foto di hadapannya, seorang gadis dengan wajah khas Eropa berambut pirang pendek yang sedang merangkul ibunya.

"Dia manis kan, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

Pemuda raven itu tidak memberi respon apapun atas pertanyaan ibunya. Baginya ini terlalu mendadak. Pindah ke Paris, bertunangan dengan gadis yang bahkan belum dikenalnya. Itu artinya dia tidak akan bersekolah di Shōrigaoka Academy lagi, tidak akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya, dan juga sahabatnya. Sakura...

"Ah!" tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersentak karena memikirkan gadis itu. Sasuke sudah membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun kemudian ditahannya begitu melihat wajah bersemangat sang ibu yang terus memperlihatkan tatapan penuh harap ke arahnya.

Wajahnya tertunduk, Sasuke kelihatan berpikir keras. Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari Fugaku, ayahnya, sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Fugaku menepuk bahu kiri Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tapi semua keputusan tergantung padamu, Sasuke. Mungkin saja kau sudah punya gadis pilihanmu kan. Hubungi ayah tentang jawabanmu besok, nak."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arah ayahnya sebelum bangkit dari kursi dan berbalik pergi.

"Jangan lupa katakan '_Je vous aime_' pada gadismu itu, ya!"

Suara keras ayahnya mengagetkan Sasuke, dia tidak berbalik malah terus melangkah cepat ke arah tangga dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

**::.. Je vous aime ..::  
><strong>

Masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang besar berbalut sprei abu-abu gelap di kamarnya. Pemuda itu memandang nanar ke langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya masih melayang ke pembicaraan dengan orang tuanya tadi di ruang makan. Sasuke benar-benar bingung, apa dia harus mengikuti perkataan ibunya dan pindah ke Paris? Dia memang sangat ingin berkumpul lengkap dengan keluarganya seandainya mereka jadi pindah. Dia sangat rindu dengan kakak laki-lakinya, juga rindu dengan kebersamaan keluarga mereka. Tetapi, pertunangan itu apa dia juga harus melakukannya. Sasuke tahu, sebenarnya Itachi pun menikah dengan wanita yang juga dipilihkan oleh ibunya, dan sekarang mereka hidup bahagia di Paris. Apa dia juga harus mengikuti jejak _aniki_-nya tersebut? Lalu, Sakura...!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan duduk bersila di ranjang. Dia menghela napas begitu kedua atensinya mendapati dua koper hitam berukuran besar tergeletak di sebelah lemari pakaiannya, "Bahkan Ibu sudah mengepak barangku."

Tangannya menarik sebuah benda metalik tipis keluar dari saku celananya. Sasuke memandangi ponsel layar sentuh yang bermodel sama persis dengan milik sahabatnya tersebut. Dia terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian yang menyebabkan mereka—dirinya dan Sakura—akhirnya membeli ponsel pasangan itu.

Jarinya tergerak ke arah layar dan menekan tombol satu _speed dial _di ponselnya. Sasuke mendekatkan benda metalik itu ke telinga kanannya, mendengarkan nada sambungnya dengan perasaan cemas (?) Sasuke sampai memegangi ujung kakinya tepat di saat seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya. Pemuda itu mengumpat dalam hati begitu tahu dia bahkan belum melepas kedua kaus kakinya.

_ "Ah, Sasuke. Ada apa?"_

"Hanya ingin menelpon. Kau sudah makan, Sakura?"

_ "Belum. Aku baru selesai mandi, sebentar lagi aku turun untuk makan. Hmm... aku masak apa ya?"_

"Orang tuamu sudah pulang, ya? Makanya ingin masak," tangan kiri Sasuke mulai sibuk melepas kedua kaus kakinya dan melemparnya asal ke bawah ranjang.

_ "Belum, mungkin dua minggu lagi. Aku hanya ingin makan masakanku sendiri saja,"_

"Oh... Hn, Sakura. Kalau aku...," Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, kedua onyx-nya membulat begitu melihat pigura besar yang tergantung di dinding dekat meja belajarnya. Ada sosoknya dalam potret itu, bersama sosok-sosok Uchiha lainnya yang ia sebut... keluarga.

_ "'Kalau aku' apa, Sasuke?"_

"Aa, tidak. Sudah dulu, ya. Nikmati makan malammu, Sakura."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum dia memutus panggilannya.

Ia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, menutup kedua matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

**::.. Je vous aime ..::  
><strong>

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke, Fugaku?"

Mikoto yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang kerjanya mengagetkan Fugaku, membuat pria itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya menyembul keluar dari balik koran yang sedang dibacanya sekedar untuk melihat wajah istrinya yang sedang kusut memandanginya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia dekat dengan gadis Haruno itu `kan?"

Fugaku kembali melanjutkan aktivitas membaca korannya.

"Tapi keputusanku untuk pindah ke Paris itu sudah tepat, Fugaku. Kita bahkan sudah membicarakan hal ini dari dua bulan yang lalu," Mikoto melangkah mendekati meja kerja Fugaku dan berdiri mematung di sana, masih bersikeras mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi keputusan akhir tetaplah di tangan Sasuke, sayang."

Fugaku menutup lembaran korannya, menaruhnya di atas meja setelah dilipat rapi. Pria itu melemparkan sebuah senyum ke arah wanita di hadapannya tersebut.

Mikoto mengerjapkan matanya bingung melihat tingkah "mendadak romantis" suaminya,

"Terserah sajalah."

Wanita itu mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah berusaha menutupi gelagat salah tingkahnya.

Fugaku tersenyum senang melihat istrinya yang sudah bisa tenang tersebut,

"Ah, Mikoto. Aku ingin meminum _ocha_ buatanmu sebelum kita berangkat ke Paris besok. Tolong buatkan ya, sayang."

"A-apa? Mau minum _ocha_ malam-malam begini. Baiklah akan kubuatkan," Mikoto langsung berlalu dari ruang kerja suaminya menuju dapur. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil bergumam,

"Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh dapur."

**::.. Je vous aime ..::  
><strong>

Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih berkonsentrasi menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Memang masih terlalu cepat untuk jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Tetapi, karena ada tugas penting dari pengurus OSIS yang harus diselesaikannya maka di sinilah dia sekarang. Sendirian di dalam kelas, di pagi yang terlalu awal...

Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke atas, tangannya mulai merapikan anak rambutnya yang kini bergerak berantakan tertiup angin yang masuk dari jendela kaca di sampingnya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya kesal, diletakkannya pena yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ke atas meja. Keputusan membuka jendela untuk merasakan angin segar di kelas pagi ini adalah pilihan yang buruk, pikirnya.

Setelah mengaitkan penutup jendela tersebut, Sakura melepas ikatan rambutnya membuat mahkota merah muda sepunggungnya tergerai indah. Gadis itu kemudian menggelung rambutnya ke atas dengan bantuan penjepit hitam kecil dengan motif kelopak sakura berwarna putih.

"Nah, kita mulai lagi!"

Gadis itu duduk kembali dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya semula.

.

.

.

Pemuda beriris serupa onyx itu sudah berada di kelas sejak sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Kelasnya pun sudah lumayan ramai. Tetapi sekarang, pemuda berparas tampan itu, sambil memangku wajah dengan tangan kanannya melempar pandangan jengkel ke arah sosok merah muda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_V__o__il__à__!_ Akhirnya selesai juga."

Segera setelah menaruh kembali penanya ke dalam tempat pensil, Sakura meregangkan kedua tangannya ke arah depan.

"Hn!"

Sakura menghadapkan wajahnya ke kanan, kaget mendapati wajah teman sebangkunya yang sangat kusut itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu? Aku kan sudah minta maaf karena tidak bisa berangkat bersama denganmu di _sms_ tadi pagi," ujar Sakura.

"Aku bukan kesal karena itu, Sakura," geram Sasuke masih kesal melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang terkadang memiliki penalaran agak **lambat** tersebut.

"Jadi, karena apa?" Sakura agak kaget begitu Sasuke menarik tangan kanannya dan mulai memijitnya.

"Karena kau tidak mengacuhkanku yang sudah duduk di sini sejak lima menit yang lalu," Sasuke mendecih kesal ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. Tangan Sasuke masih sibuk memijit jemari gadis merah muda itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Maaf, ya. Sepertinya aku terlalu berkonsentrasi pada tugas ini," Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya ke tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja mereka.

"Sudah menjabat sebagai komite disiplin, kau masih saja menerima tawaran sebagai sekretaris OSIS. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Sakura."

"Aku malah suka menyibukkan diriku sendiri seperti ini. Emm... terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, ya."

"Hn."

Sasuke kembali memusatkan kedua onyx-nya pada tangan kanan Sakura yang masih dipijitnya. Sasuke mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya begitu menyadari jemari gadis itu sangat lentik dan panjang. Otaknya mulai dipenuhi dengan macam-macam pikiran aneh karenanya. Perlahan diletakkannya tangan Sakura kembali ke atas meja.

"Tanganku sudah agak rileks. Terima kasih ya, Sasuke," ucap Sakura senang sambil mengelus tangan kanannya pelan. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke, bingung karena tiba-tiba saja pemuda di sebelahnya ini terdiam. Sakura mengurungkan niat untuk menegurnya begitu melihat Sasuke malah menundukkan wajah dan terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

**::.. Je vous aime ..::  
><strong>

Sakura tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya. Sejak pelajaran pertama dimulai, berkali-kali didapatinya Sasuke melamun dan menatap kosong ke buku tulisnya. Saat jam istirahat pemuda itu menolak ajakannya untuk makan bersama di _caf__é__taria_ dan memilih tidur di kelas karena alasan kurang tidur. Dan sekarang di saat jam pelajaran terakhir, Sakura benar-benar kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang notabene adalah anggota komite disiplin membolos di jam pelajaran!

Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu menghela napas panjang. Ia melirik ransel hitam kepunyaan teman sebangkunya yang masih berada di bawah kursi sebelahnya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas, sudah tidak ada manusia satu pun kecuali dia. Sekolah telah usai sejak lima belas menit lalu, tapi pemuda beriris onyx itu masih saja belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sakura menutup kasar buku bersampul hitam yang sedari tadi dibacanya, gadis itu beranjak bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mulai melangkah keluar kelas menyusuri koridor, bunyi derap sepatunya memantul di sepanjang tempat tersebut. Kakinya terus melangkah ke Selatan bangunan Shōrigaoka Academy, suatu tempat yang diyakininya sebagai tempat di mana Sasuke berada sekarang. Ya, dia tahu benar di mana sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi menutup, tangannya terulur ke kerah kemejanya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik kasar _skinny tie_ yang melingkari lehernya semenjak tadi, membuat kerah kemejanya tampak berantakan sekarang. Pemuda itu menempelkan sikunya ke dinding batu di sampingnya, membuat ia mudah memangku wajahnya. Dia menyapu pandangannya sekilas ke ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang ini. Ia suka tempat ini, auditorium yang terletak paling Selatan di bangunan Academy, karena tempat ini jarang dikunjungi siswa-siswa lain. Dia dan Sakura sering ke ruangan ini untuk beristirahat. Biasanya Sakura akan membaca buku sedangkan Sasuke sendiri lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya sambil tidur.

Kedua onyx Sasuke kembali menutup, tetapi dengan cepat terbuka lagi saat seseorang membuka pintu auditorium. Suara langkah-langkah kaki memantul ke penjuru ruangan, terdengar semakin dekat ke arahnya. Sasuke menaikkan wajahnya berusaha melihat langit dari celah-celah batu pembentuk pola _rose window_ yang tepat berada di dinding sebelah atasnya.

Seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda tampak hati-hati menaiki podium, perlahan dia mendekati Sasuke yang tengah duduk berselonjor di kursi kayu panjang tepat di belakang podium dan di bawah _rose window_ yang sangat besar tersebut. Sakura berhenti sebentar untuk memandangi jendela roda yang mengagumkan itu.

Sasuke menarik kedua kakinya dan melipatnya untuk memberi tempat Sakura duduk di sebelahnya—begitu melihat gadis itu bersiap duduk. Sasuke memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Sakura kini mulai membaca sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang diketahui Sasuke adalah sebuah novel berbahasa Inggris yang dikirimkan oleh ayah Sakura dua minggu lalu.

"Kalau ada masalah kau bisa cerita padaku, Sasuke," ucap Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya.

Sasuke menghantukkan kepalanya pelan ke dinding batu di sebelahnya, kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Bagaimana bisa dia menceritakan masalahnya kalau hal itu menyangkut gadis merah muda di depannya tersebut, pikirnya.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan, mereka diam.

Sakura masih membaca novelnya dan Sasuke masih memandang datar ke arah gadis merah muda tersebut. Keduanya merasa terganggu saat mendengar bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka, muncul seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis dari balik pintu,

"Ah, aku menemukanmu. Haruno-san, kau ditunggu ketua OSIS di ruangannya!"

Setelah berteriak pada Sakura dari pintu auditorium, pemuda itu melangkah pergi begitu melihat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu menutup bukunya dengan keras, dia beranjak bangkit dari duduknya, mulai berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Buku yang dipegangnya ditaruhnya di pangkuan pemuda ber-onyx itu. Sakura menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah leher Sasuke. Dia mulai merapikan kerah kemeja pemuda itu sambil memandang dalam kedua manik onyx tersebut. Sakura lalu menepuk kedua bahu Sasuke, "Temui aku di kelas ya, Sasuke."

Sakura beranjak menjauhi Sasuke dan mengambil kembali bukunya setelah melihat senyuman Sasuke yang menyetujui permintaannya tadi.

**::.. Je vous aime ..::  
><strong>

Sasuke membuka pintu kelas dengan hati-hati kemudian menutupnya kembali tanpa menimbulkan suara apa pun. Walaupun dalam hatinya dia yakin gadis merah muda yang duduk di baris ketiga dari depan dan berada tepat di sebelah jendela itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke bermaksud menegur Sakura, tapi sesaat kemudian dia mendengar bunyi anak pensil patah dari pensil mekanik yang digunakan Sakura.

"Kau sudah datang. Aku ada tugas sedikit, tunggu sebentar ya."

Sakura tersenyum tipis ke arah Sasuke, yang dibalas anggukan lemah oleh pemuda itu.

Sasuke menghela napasnya begitu melihat Sakura kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke sejak tadi sibuk mencengkram erat benda persegi yang terus bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Sudah belasan pesan dan puluhan panggilan masuk yang tidak digubrisnya. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Berangkat ke Paris dengan kedua orang tuanya? Lalu bertunangan dengan gadis pilihan ibunya, berkumpul dengan kakaknya, dan hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya di sana? Dan... meninggalkan Sakura?

Rasanya detak jantungnya seakan berhenti jika dia memikirkan kalimat terakhir itu. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan sahabat merah mudanya. Sudah terlalu lama dia bersama dengan gadis merah muda ini, dan selama itu pula dia sangat nyaman berada di sisi gadis ini. Dan sekarang perasaan aneh itu datang, rasa yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari normalnya. Perasaan yang selalu membuat wajahnya merona merah saat menyentuh tangan gadis ini ataupun sekedar melihat senyumannnya. Tapi, Sasuke takut. Takut jika saat menyatakannya, dia akan merusak persahabatan mereka. Dan yang lebih menakutkan lagi jika mengetahui gadis ini hanya menganggapnya tidak lebih sebagai seorang sahabat ataupun... **adik**.

Sasuke menelan salivanya, bagaimanapun juga dia harus membuat keputusan sekarang. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku celananya. Tujuh belas pesan masuk dan dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab, semua berasal dari ibunya. Sasuke memandang miris ke layar ponselnya begitu melihat nama ibunya muncul, tanda panggilan masuk.

Ya, mungkin rencana ibunya untuk pindah ke Paris tidak buruk juga. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Sakura. Gadis itu sedang menggigit ujung pensil mekaniknya. Terlihat dahi gadis itu berkerut, sepertinya dia kesulitan menyelesaikan tugasnya kali ini. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gadis sebangkunya itu.

.

DEG

.

DEG

.

.

.

DEG

.

DEG

.

Mendadak rona merah menyelimuti wajah putih pemuda beriris onyx itu. Dia memang tidak bisa menampik hal ini. Kalau dia, Uchiha Sasuke, sangat menyukai gadis sebangkunya, menyukai sahabatnya, menyukai Haruno Sakura.

Jempol kanan Sasuke dengan cepat menekan tombol yang berpendar merah. Jemarinya dengan lihai menari di atas layar ponsel untuk mengetik sebuah pesan yang kemudian dikirimnya pada sang ayah.

"_To: Tou-san_

_Ayah, aku sudah menemukan gadis pilihanku._

_Di sini."_

Kembali dimasukkannya benda metalik itu ke saku celananya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah ke meja di sebelahnya. Sasuke menarik dua kursi meja itu dan menaruhnya sejajar dengan kursinya sendiri.

"Sakura!" Sasuke memanggil gadis di sebelahnya dengan cukup keras. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya?"

"_Ano_, boleh aku tidur di situ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah paha gadis sebangkunya.

Sakura yang mengerti maksud Sasuke langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tadinya berada di meja ke atas. Memudahkan Sasuke untuk mendaratkan kepalanya ke pangkuannya. Sakura tersenyum geli saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya di dua kursi yang sudah ditariknya mendekat. Sakura kembali melanjutkan acara tulis-menulisnya.

"Sakura..." gumam Sasuke yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sakura.

"Hm?" ucap Sakura yang masih sibuk menulis tanpa memandang ke bawah untuk memerhatikan pemuda yang sedang berada di pangkuannya tersebut.

"_Je vous aime!_" sambung Sasuke dengan suara yang keras. Kemudian ia langsung menutup kedua matanya, menggerakkan kepalanya berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman di pangkuan Sakura, mencoba tidur.

Entah Sasuke menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi tepat saat pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi. Sakura tanpa sadar menekan pensilnya terlalu kuat membuat anak pensilnya kembali patah. Keinginan Sakura untuk melanjutkan tulisannya sekarang menguap entah ke mana. Dia terdiam. Sama sekali tidak melakukan gerakan apapun.

Sakura sangat mengetahui arti kalimat berbahasa Prancis yang dilontarkan Sasuke tadi. Sakura kesal setengah mati begitu menyadari jantungnya belum kembali berdetak normal, malahan semakin keras. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat gadis bemahkota merah muda tersebut merasa sesak di bagian dadanya.

Hampir lima menit sudah Sakura mematung dengan posisi awalnya. Dia meletakkan pensil mekaniknya dengan hati-hati ke atas kertas yang sejak tadi ditulisinya. Sakura mulai berani mengangkat tangannya menjauh dari permukaan meja dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke kepala kursi begitu mendapati suara dengkuran halus dari pemuda yang berada di pangkuannya tersebut.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia memandang wajah polos pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak ke wajah putih Sasuke. Dielusnya dengan sangat lembut sisi kiri wajah tampan itu dengan jemarinya,

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke. Sangat menyukaimu," gumamnya lirih. Sangat takut jika Sasuke terbangun karena suaranya.

Selesai mengelus wajah Sasuke, tangan Sakura bergerak turun ke arah tangan Sasuke yang berada di atas perut pemuda itu. Sakura menggenggamnya dengan sangat hati-hati, lalu mengelus punggung tangan pemuda itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Syukurlah."

Sakura benar-benar kaget melihat mulut Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Dia langsung menutup mulut tidak percaya dengan tangan kirinya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika saat merasakan tangan kiri Sasuke yang digenggamnya kini membalas genggamannya semakin erat, perlahan pemuda itu menarik genggaman mereka tepat ke depan wajah Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura benar-benar memanas, tangan kirinya masih saja membekap mulutnya sendiri, saat dengan jelas Sasuke, pemuda itu mengecup punggung tangannya lembut lalu meletakkan tangannya di pipi kanan si pemuda. Sasuke tersenyum tulus dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam sejak tadi. Dia menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, benar-benar tidak ingin melepasnya.

Sakura tidak bisa mengucapkan apa pun sekarang. Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di hatinya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang merona merah sama seperti dirinya. Yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah membalas genggaman tangan pemuda itu semakin erat.

.

DEG

.

DEG

.

.

.

DEG

.

DEG

.

Keduanya masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya. Dan terlalu cepat, mungkin. Mereka kini masih sibuk menyadarkan diri masing-masing dari "euforia merah jambu" yang sedang meletup riang di kedua hati sepasang manusia tersebut. Tetapi ada satu hal yang mereka yakini, yaitu kisah mereka... baru saja dimulai.

_**~La fin~**_

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

::..Suka banget ama karakter Sakura di sini. Dia kelihatan kuat, tegas, dan ga tempramental. (Saku-chaaaaan~)

::..Dan Sasuke! Bukannya mau bikin dia kelihatan OOC, tapi mungkin aja ya. Jika keluarganya masih benar-benar utuh dan bahagia. Mungkin aja Sasuke emang punya sifat ceria, polos dan err-hangat! (lol) _#melting_ dah...

::.._**Sh**__**ō**__**rigaoka Academy**_ adalah sekolah fiktif yang sengaja Di buat untuk fiksi ini setelah jenuh mencari sana-sini buat nemuin bangunan sekolah di Jepang yang emang punya arsitektur klasik. Dan jeng-jeng! Ga ketemu juga, akhirnya buat sendiri deh :D

::..Ah, iya. Terima kasih buat nee-chanku yang udah minjamin buku Arsitektur Kalsik Eropa tiga setengah sentinya pada Di. "Arigatoo, nee" (ojigi)

::.. Dan yang terutama dan paling utama... Terima kasih buat **KAMU** yang udah baca fanfiksi ini! :D

.

.

.

Selamat Hari SasuSaku, semuaaa!

(tebar confetti)

.

.

.

_**Finished at 12:35 WIB**_

_**February 6th, 2012**_

_**Medan**_


End file.
